<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet Duke by Tasyfa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562747">Meet Duke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa'>Tasyfa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M, do not copy to other sites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets roped into showing the new guy around, and notices something unusual about his coffee mug.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This bit of utter ridiculousness is for @ober-affen-geil over on Tumblr, because we were both highly amused at <a href="https://tasyfa.tumblr.com/post/620031847270907904/tiefling-queer-ginger-s-n-a-p">this post</a> (best to look after if you don't want to be spoiled for the story!), and it kickstarted the fluff machine.<br/>~ Tas</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alex, hey, could you show Michael around, please? The boss just asked me to sub for her at a meeting so I've gotta run." </p><p>"Okay, sure," he replied, saving his work and locking his screen before he swivelled his chair around to find his colleague already gone, and an unfamiliar man stood nearby. </p><p>The man's hair drew Alex's attention first, carefully tamed curls giving him a boyish look even in a dress shirt and slacks. Alex had dressed like that his first week or so here, too, but it wasn't a formal workplace and today he had on his usual "uniform": jeans, T-shirt, and a hoodie, all black. He would bet this guy would do the same soon enough; he looked like a jeans man. Maybe faded blue denim, though, the fabric clinging to his form the way a pair of suit trousers never would. </p><p>And maybe Alex needed to get his brain back in the office and do the welcoming tour thing, instead of daydreaming about the unexpectedly hot newbie. </p><p>"Hi. Michael, was it? I'm Alex Manes," he greeted, standing and offering his hand. The shake was firm, Michael's hand seeming to linger a moment. Wishful thinking. </p><p>"Michael, yeah. I feel overdressed," he grinned, and wow, the way a smile lit him up. </p><p>"Don’t worry about it. By Friday, you'll have sunk to my level," Alex winked, and they both laughed. "I was just going to get some more coffee, so we'll start the tour with the kitchen. There's a few extra mugs, if you need to borrow one. I mean, assuming you drink coffee." </p><p>"I do, and I have a travel mug on me," Michael confirmed as he swung the backpack off his shoulder to perch on the empty desk beside Alex's. He extracted a tall, slim bottle, matte black except for a little white nametag section, filled out with what looked like black Sharpie: Guerin. </p><p>"Is Guerin your last name?" </p><p>"Last name, use name, whatever," he drawled. "My class growing up had a lot of Michaels so I answer to either." </p><p>"Cool." Alex picked up his own mug. "You can leave your bag there, by the way. We hot-desk and nobody's claimed it yet today." </p><p>Michael nodded, shoving the bag away from the edge of the desk, and gestured with his free hand. "Thanks. Lead the way." </p><p>There were a couple of people ahead of them at the coffee machine, so Alex rinsed his mug and leaned against the counter to wait until it was clear, regarding Michael. "You're the network engineer, right?" </p><p>"Yep. And you are...? Not by title, I mean what do you actually do," he smirked. </p><p>"Programmer." He liked the smirk, the hint of attitude. It suited Michael. </p><p>"Ohhh, so you're the one who decides on the system and tells me your requirements. And I'm the one who gets the equipment all ready, so you can tell it what to do." </p><p>"Uh," Alex blinked, taken aback by the suggestiveness of the description. Was he imagining how it sounded, just because he found Michael attractive? "Something like that, yeah." </p><p>The smirk deepened but Michael simply nodded, then jerked his head towards the coffee machine. "Line's gone." </p><p>"Right, yeah." Great, he'd been distracted enough to not even notice. Alex made straight for the machine, dispensing the hot beverage into his mug, and shifting to one side so Michael could follow suit. </p><p>He watched as Michael twisted the lid off, setting it aside, and placed the mug. It was sideways now, only the edge of the nametag visible, and Alex could also see a little of a red design on the opposite side. </p><p>A logo of some kind? Alex was curious now. He pointed out the cupboard that held the sugar, and as Michael set the mug beside its lid so he could get down the sugar, the red design came fully into view. </p><p>Alex's eyes widened. Bad Dragon. Holy shit, the new guy was nonchalantly drinking coffee from a travel mug emblazoned with the logo of a sex toy company. He had packaging at home with that logo on it. </p><p>Or, Michael could be gazing at Alex with eyebrows raised and that smirk firmly in place. "See something you like, or just recognise?" </p><p>Dammit, he'd definitely been caught staring. Alex cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders, intending on a prim, polite reply, but he made the mistake of meeting Michael's eyes. It felt like golden afternoon sunshine cascading over him and he countered instead, "All of the above, Guerin," the name sliding off his tongue like it belonged there. </p><p>"Noted," he responded, interest sparking in his eyes. Alex could feel its echo singing in his skin. </p><p>He swallowed the physical reaction with difficulty, unaccustomed to its strength, and offered Michael a smile. "By the time we get the rest of the tour done, your laptop should be ready and we can actually get you working." </p><p>As he began to walk, Michael fell in beside him, close enough to bump shoulders. He murmured, "Whatever you need, Alex." </p><p>And Alex laughed, a little giddy at the attention and its implications. He glanced at Michael, finding him already looking back. "Don’t worry, Guerin. I'll let you know all about my requirements." </p><p>Monday had just gotten interesting. </p><p> </p><p> &lt;/</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://bad-dragon.com/products/travelmug">This is the travel mug</a>. In case it's not obvious, the Bad Dragon website is NSFW!! Also, the fic title is a twist on "meet cute", with Duke being the name of one of BD's dildos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note the rating change. I had a further thought. :D</p><p>Mythras_fire, this is entirely your fault! Love you &lt;3<br/>~ Tas</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last place Alex needed to show Michael was one of the most important: the server room. They both swiped their security passes and Alex shivered as a blast of cold air welcomed them into the space, the heavy door swinging shut with an emphatic thud.</p><p>“I see no expense spared for the temperature,” Michael quipped, breaking the silence, and Alex huffed a laugh.</p><p>“You have no idea. Summer before last, when we had that heat wave? Every fan in the building was in here. Us mere humans had to melt.”</p><p>Something flickered in Michael’s eyes before he smiled and shrugged. “That’s the way it goes.”</p><p>“Yeah. Anyway, this section back here is what we primarily deal with,” he gestured for Michael to follow. He did, closely, and Alex could swear he actually felt body heat emanating from the other man. More wishful thinking; he was always freezing in here. Half the reason he wore a hoodie was as a buffer against time spent in the server room - something he would hopefully need to do less of once Michael was up to speed.</p><p>Alex propped one hip against the small table, the stool tucked well under it where it wasn’t a trip hazard, watching while Michael inspected the hardware, the blinking LED lights throwing sparks of colour across his face and hair. Alex couldn’t help thinking about Michael’s remark earlier, about readying equipment. It brought a flush to his cheeks - one that had been hovering anyway, with Michael’s easy chatter and flirty mannerisms. Despite the exchange in the kitchen when he’d recognised the logo, Alex couldn’t tell if the way Michael was acting had anything to do with him, or if it was just the way the man was. He was leaning towards the latter, given the fact he’d even brought the damn mug to a brand new workplace. That took some guts.</p><p>Brazen, was the word that came to mind.</p><p>The table edge dug into his hip and Alex shifted to stand in the same plane, letting his ass cushion the pressure instead. He watched Michael straighten, the inspection apparently complete; he nodded at the table behind Alex. “Assume that’s what passes for a desk when you need a software bridge?”</p><p>“Yep,” he confirmed. “I put it here because it’s convenient to our department’s hardware, plus then I get lots of warning if someone else is coming in. I don’t like being snuck up on. Like I said before, we hot-desk upstairs, but practically speaking, everyone leaves that end desk for me because I like having fewer directions to need to monitor.” Alex smirked. “And yes, I did know you and Sam were behind me, I just didn’t get a good look at you until I spun around.”</p><p>“And now that you have? Gotten a good look, I mean,” smooth as velvet as he paced forward a few steps.</p><p>“I’m still looking,” Alex admitted. There was a flash of teeth then Michael’s gaze dropped.</p><p>“You’re cold.”</p><p>“Pardon me?”</p><p>“You’re cold,” he repeated, lips curling into a smirk that made Alex feel anything but. “Your T-shirt is thin. I can see ---”</p><p>“I’m aware,” Alex interrupted. He resisted the urge to tug the sides of his hoodie over his chest to obscure it.</p><p>Michael’s gaze didn’t budge. “I can warm you up. If you’d like.”</p><p>“I don’t want a wet T-shirt,” tumbled out and he managed to refrain from rolling his eyes at himself.</p><p>“No mouth,” Michael countered with a soft chuckle. His hands twitched and he brought them forward, palms up like an offering. Alex stared for a long moment, thinking it over, then he shrugged and pulled his hoodie off his shoulders, the fabric parting further to fully expose his T-shirt-clad chest.</p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p>Large hands flattened over his pectoral muscles, warm as an electric heating pad. It was the kind of pervasive warmth that spread out from the point of contact and Alex could feel his body relaxing. Right up until those hands began to move.</p><p>In mirrored synchronicity, Michael’s fingers kneaded muscle, the heels of his hands shifting outward so his thumbs could drift over softening flesh that stiffened again at the touch, pleasure zinging through Alex. His lips parted on a sigh, his hands bracing on the table’s surface as he pushed up into Michael’s hands, wordlessly demanding more.</p><p>Each small, tight point of pleasure was rolled between thumb and forefinger; nestled between knuckles and tugged, gently at first then sharply in answer to his response, his own hands coming up to encircle Michael’s wrists and squeeze hard, encouraging more. His thighs fell open on instinct and Michael’s leg was there, ready for him, the other man’s body warm even against Alex’s groin.</p><p>Michael bent to drag his stubbled chin across Alex’s chest, the thin jersey providing enough of a buffer that the scratch felt good against sensitive skin, drawing a moan from his throat. “I can’t kiss you, not now - it’d be too obvious, especially if we both look debauched. But I can suck you off. If you’ll let me.”</p><p>Dazed, Alex tried to remember why this was a bad idea. “Do you start all your new jobs this way?”</p><p>“Hardly,” he chuckled, the sound rumbling against Alex’s chest. “I can promise this has never been part of new employee orientation before today.”</p><p>“It’s technically not part of it now, either, I mean, I don’t <i>do</i> this,” he confessed unsteadily, tilting his head on automatic as Michael moved to nuzzle his throat. “Not at work, I do have ---”</p><p>“I know what you meant.” His breath was hot against Alex’s ear but true to his word, Michael’s lips didn’t touch his skin. There was only one way Alex was getting that mouth on him here and now, and he’d been offered exactly that.</p><p>Reaching down, Alex flicked open the button on his jeans. “Okay.”</p><p>At the permission, Michael seemed to flow down his body to kneel on the industrial carpet tiles, hands making quick work of the zipper and tugging the fabric down just enough, leaving his bare ass pressed against the table and his cock bobbing free for a brief moment before Michael swallowed him down.</p><p>He couldn’t slide his hands into the silky-looking curls for the same reason they couldn’t kiss so he braced again instead, head angled to look past the black expanse of his T-shirt to where Michael’s lips stretched and his eyes shone gold. Alex found himself unable to break that gaze even as his pleasure built fast, entranced by the molten metallic of visible arousal. His own mouth fell open when his orgasm hit, pulling forth a louder moan to float over Michael’s nearly silent humming, but he never looked away.</p><p>Not as Michael swallowed, and tucked him back into his jeans, doing up zipper and button both. Not as Michael rose to his feet, a gloriously bright smile on reddened lips.</p><p>Not until Michael leaned in, too close to see properly, nuzzled his cheek, and asked a question that had them both laughing. “So what are you doing after work?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>